Why is a raven like a Writing Desk?
by fanfictionwritter2013
Summary: GilxOz and VincentxAlice fan fiction. Yaoi and Lemon. Spoliers as well. GIl Loves his master and doesn't know if Oz loves him back. Gil would do anything to make Oz happy, even if it meant killing people.
1. Chapter 1

Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?

_Chapter 1_

_July 7__th__ 1852 _(Im not that this was the real date)

_Bocchan was thrown into the abyss. Why, Oz-bocchan did nothing wrong. He was a great master. He really cared for me and Lady Ada. Poor Oscar-sama, he's taken this very hard. I don't even know if poor Ada-sama will even remember Bocchan when she grows up. I also met a perculiar person today, His name was Break. Also, I have been adopted into the Nightray family. I feel as if I have betreayed the Vessalious, Bocchan, Ada and even Oscar-sama. _

_August 10__th__ 1852_

_I've been asked by break to obtain the chain Raven. I have been told about an organisation called Pandora. They hold the 4 gateways to the abyss and if I apparently get my hands on the chain Raven, I can save the young master from the Abyss. I am getting Vincent my 'little brother' to show me where Raven is kept and I will make Raven mine. I need to save Bocchan_

_July 9__th__ 1862_

_It has been 10 years since the young master was thrown into the Abyss. I managed to get Raven and we went to where Oz-sama was thrown into the abyss by the Baskervilles but we found him lying on the ground. The strange thing is, Oz-sama hasn't aged at all. He still looks 15. I have told him my name is Raven. If he knows that I am his servant, I don't know how he'll react. Sad? Because he hurt me. Happy? To see me again. Angry? That I didn't do more to stop him from going into the abyss. It strange. It feels like there is another presence within Oz-sama. I don't know what_

_July 11__th__ 1862_

_Break revealed that it was the B-rabbit that was in Oz, one thing for sure, she and I already hate each other _ somehow, she is already at my neck all the time. She calls Oz-sama her man servant OZ IS NOT A SERVANT! HE IS MY MASTER AND I AM HIS LOYAL MASTER (even if I am part of the nightray family). It has also been revealed that Oz and the B-rabbit have an illegal contract. The hand is ticking for Oz_

Gils Prov

March 10th 1863

Vessalious House

"Father passed judgement on me with Griffin, his chain, the Chain of the Vessalious house. I know the truth now. No wonder father hated me," Oz said as he walked to his room. I trailed behind him. I opened my mouth to speak but I closed it again. "Oz, You are still you, You are still Oz Vessalious, no matter what anyone says," I said trying to reassure my Bocchan. "But, I'm also the B-rabbit. I am the True Blood Rabbit," Oz said, throwing my point back at my face. "Oz, you are still my bocchan, you will always be my master, I may be part of the Nightray family, and I may be part of the Baskervilles, but I will always serve you Oz," I said as I kneeled in front of my master. "Gil, no need for formalities with me. Plus I have Jack within me and you will be the next Glen, you and I will become enemies one day," Oz said with that sad look of his, "Even if we will, right here and now, you are my master, never forget that, even if I do become Glen, I will always, first be Gilbert, Oz Vesslious's servant. So what if I own Raven? So what if I gain any other chain as Glen, I will use that power to protect you Oz. We may not be able to gain those ten years we lost, but we can always make sure to gain an extra 10 years to make up for lost time," I said as I walked side by side with my master. "Remember when I promised that one day, when we grow up, I'll call you by your name, and your name only?" I asked. "Yes of course," Oz replied. "Well then, Oz," I said smiling as I looked down at my master. Oz looked up at me with a surprised look on my face. "I promise I will protect you," I said. Oz and I walked up to his room. "Gil, I'm scared. What will happen? Reo has turned against me, Elliot is dead, all the Baskervilles and even Pandora is against me. Everyone has turned against each other and even Lady Sharon and Break are being held hostage because of me," OZ said starting to cry. "Everything will work out," I said to him. "Gil, please stay in here till I fall asleep," Oz said like he was a child. "Of couse, Bocchan," I said as I sat on a chair in the room. It was close to midnight when he was finally asleep. I snuck out and leaned against the door. I covered my mouth with my hand as my cheeks went red. "Young master," I said as I walked away. AS I walked to my room, I had to think of a way to protect Oz.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but I was woken by the screams of someone. I woke up immediately I found that they came from Oz's room. "OZ!" I yelled as I was only a few meters away from his room. There on the floor, surrounded by blood, I saw my young master in a pool of his own blood. Then, I saw it, the scythe of the B-rabbit. "Oi, B-rabbit, what did you do?" I yelled at her. "It wasn't me seaweed head, that's not my scythe," She said back in an gnarly tone. I had a closer look, and It wasn't the scythe that Alice used, it looked like Oz's scythe. I ran to his side. "Oz, Oz, Open your eyes!" I yelled. "Gil," Oz managed to get out. "Am I alive? Am I truly alive?" He asked. "Yes, but you won't be for long if you don't get that wound treated," I said in a panic. "No, I don't mean like that. Am I alive? Right here right now? As Oz or am I Jack? Who am I and why am I here?" He asked. I grabbed him and put him on his bed. "We need a doctor, some bandages. Get some towels and hot water," I yelled as I gave the orders to everyone. I had managed to stop the bleeding and bandage him up. "Oz don't scare me like that," I said crying at his bedside after everyone had left the room. I felt someones hand touch my hand. I knew that hand. It belonged to my young master. I looked up and I saw him. "Thank-you Gil," He said as he smile. "You idiot, don't scare me like that," I said. "Stupid Gil, you don't need to worry about a chain," Oz said. At that comment, I slapped him. 'DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF YOURSELF LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU ARE OZ VESSALIOUS NO IFS OR BUTS!" I yelled. "But…" Oz started before I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say but I didn't know how I could shut him up. My body acted on its own. It acted on its desires and I kissed him. Oz obviously surprised had wide eyes. I didn't know whether because I was because it was a surprise kiss, or the fact that I was kissing him. Probably both. My body started to act on impulse again and my hand slid down his tiny face and I stroked his slender arm. Oz was obviously still stunned at this. He pushed free. "Gil, What are you?" he asked me in surprise. To be honest, I didn't know either. I looked at him in the eyes. Those tiny eyes that would always stare deep into mine when he wanted something when we were kids. Those eyes that sometimes would treaten me with cats. "Oz, I," "Shut up," Oz said cutting me off. "Huh?" I asked in surprise. Then next minute I know, Oz's hand is stroking my cheek. "Gil, lock that door, or I'll throw Ada's cat at you," Scared, I ran and locked his bedroom door. I returned to his bed side. He got up, and pounced on me, making us both fall to the floor, Oz now over me moved his mouth close to me ear and whispered, "I love you Gil," Before he nibbled on it. "Oz," I said. "I love you so much," I whispered back to him.

Hey Minnasan~ thank- you for reading this. To be honest, I never thought I would be writing a yaoi fan fiction, ever, well after my dad caught me writing one, though I did make sure he never read it, I deleted it. I was a Junjou Romantica :P anyway, I hope your excited for chapter 2. I will do my best for weekly updates.

Chapter 2 Preview: It was a long night. But now we had a bigger problem. I had to save this world. I had to save Oz. Either let this world be engulfed by the abyss or, sacrifice my life to save the ones I love. No I know, I feel like one of those goody goody heros. But it was my only choice. Only Raven could stop this. I was already week so I could only use raven once more and if I did, I would die. That doesn't ,matter, I jumped into the hole that had formed. "RAVEN!" I shouted out. The last time I would see the master. I smiled at him as Black engulfed me. "GILBERT!' Oz yelled out. "SEAWEEDHEAD!" I heard Alice scream

Stay tuned for chapter 2 ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I love you too," I whispered back to Oz. I could feel Oz's hand moving up my shirt. His hand come out from the top and went behind my ear. I could feel him start to kiss my neck when we heard a loud knock on the door. "SEAWEED HEAD UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE WITH MY MAN SERVANT!" Alice screamed through the door. Oz let out a *tsch* this was a side of Oz I had never seen. He had a strong side to him. I finally managed to get Oz off of me and I opened the door. Alice tackled me to the ground trying to pound me. "What were you doing with my man servant?" She said pounding my chest. "Nothing, we were just… talking," I said. I wasn't lying or anything, we were just talking. But things went from talking to almost well, having sex. Oz stood there with that innocent smile on his face. "We were just talking Alice. Anyway lets go," He said grabbing her arm and running off. Alice looked like a kite. She was flying, that's how fast Oz was going. It was funny. I got up and walked out of Oz's room. I leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. "I see, so he has a side like that too," I said to myself blushing. "Who has a side like that?" Someone said behind me. "Reim!" I yelled jumping back. "Who?" He asked. "No-one," I said walking away. I slowly walked back to my room. As I stepped in, someone shut the door behind me. "Oz," I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Oz didn't reply. He just pushed me to the ground. He undid the buttons of my shirt and started to kiss me chest. "Oz, what are you?" I tried to ask but he shut me off by kissing me. He undid his pants zipper and mine too. For hours, our bodies where inseparable. We held each other like our lives depended on it. I toyed with him, and he toyed with me. We loved each other and that would not change. It was a secret love affair with each other. We couldn't tell anyone, I could feel Oz's tongue going up my leg and it made me moan. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

The next morning

I found myself waking up on the floor, naked, with Gil. That's right last night we… recounting our little adventure with each other made me blush. I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake Oz, I slipped on my clothes. Just after, that small little body got up. "Morning Oz," I said as I looked over. "Morning Gil," Oz said as he changed into his clothes. He walked over and licked the inside of my ear and whispered, "Morning my Prince Charming. For your first time, you where amazing," That dark evil side of Oz was coming back, but I loved that side of him. Then the building started to shaked. Oz and I ran outside. There was the Reo, Echo, Vincent all of their followers. "Hello there Nii-san," Vincent said as he came over hugging me. He could see the way Oz was looking at him. Vincent, wanting to tease my little master, kissed me. Now I was shocked at this and kicked him off. "Eek, what was that for Vincent?" I asked. "Come now brother, you can't think I wouldn't show a little brotherly love to the brother I love so much," Vincent said. "Suddup," I said. "What do you want?" Oz asked. "We need you," Reo said pointing to Oz. "You will not take my master," I said running to them at full speed. "RAVEN!" I shouted as a black bird came out from my back. I was determined to take those guys on by myself. I wasn't going to get Oz involved. Fighting was tough. I was only good with the gun and my chain. Going up against those guys proved challenging but I was doing to. I was winning shomehow. Then, the three created an abyssal portal that led to the abyss. It was a long night. But now we had a bigger problem. I had to save this world. I had to save Oz. Either let this world be engulfed by the abyss or, sacrifice my life to save the ones I love. No I know, I feel like one of those goody goody heros. But it was my only choice. Only Raven could stop this. I was already week so I could only use raven once more and if I did, I would die. That doesn't ,matter, I jumped into the hole that had formed. "RAVEN!" I shouted out. The last time I would see the master. I smiled at him as Black engulfed me. "GILBERT!' Oz yelled out. "SEAWEEDHEAD!" I heard Alice scream. I used raven inside to stop it but I knew I couldn't go back. Oz, my love, the one who I lived for was no longer in my reach. I saved them but at the cost of my life. I know if I ever see him again, Oz will slap me asking why I did such a thing. Then he will break down crying in front of me. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"Who are you?"

"You know me,"

"No I don't tell me,"

"You and I are very close,"

"I know you're not Oz or Alice,"

"That's were your wrong,"

"Alice would have called me seaweed head and you're obviously not a boy,"

"But I am Alice!" a figure of a girl appeared in front of me. This girl with white hair, she looked so much like her but it wasn't. "You're not Alice, otherwise you'd be calling me seaweed head," I said staring at her. "You must be her twin. I remember everything about you two. My memoires returned. You saw Vincent after the Sabire incident, I know you did," I said walking away. "You want to go back don't you, see your beloved Black Stained Rabbit Oz, don't you, Gilbert Baskerville," Alices twin said. "My name is Alyss, pronounced Alice," She said happily. She walked closer to me, "Aren't you handsome, Gilbert," She said before kissing me. "I can send you up there, but only if you do me one thing," She said. I looked at her. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I want you to help me conceive," She said. "I rarely get to see such cute human men and I want to try and conceive children here, like mother," Alyss said. "No way, I'm not interested," I said walking away. I heard something drop to the ground as I walked away, then Alyss ran in front of me, not wearing her dress. "I don't think of you like that, I only have feelings for Master Oz," I said as I walked past her. Engulfed with rage, Alyss attacked me from behind with her toys that Vincent was always cutting up 100 years ago.

A/N: Okay, so I was originally going to make Oz uke and Gil seme, but I thougth it would be more fun if Oz was a little more aggressive with Gil and always wanted to play with Gils body ;P but anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and if you don't like Yaoi, why are you reading this?

Chapter 3 Preview: I could see them, but they couldn't see me. How could they, this was just my memory playing back. I saw that face. The face I loved so much. Oz, I want to be back with you. I want you to play with me more. I want to feel your lips on my skin. So many thoughts went through my head when I saw him. The only one I love. I even missed Alice calling me seaweed head. "If you want to see them, Love me or become the next will of the abyss," Alyss said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could feel the power of the abyss when Alyss attacked me from behind. It was strong, so strong it knocked me out, or was Alyss just replaying me memories? I could see them, but they couldn't see me. How could they, this was just my memory playing back. I saw that face. The face I loved so much. Oz, I want to be back with you. I want you to play with me more. I want to feel your lips on my skin. So many thoughts went through my head when I saw him. The only one I love. I even missed Alice calling me seaweed head. "If you want to see them, Love me or become the next will of the abyss," Alyss said. I looked behind me, Alyss was standing there. If you do fall pregnant, then what, I will send you back. The battle is over, and thank's to you, they won, but it's been years, though they are all still alive, 9 years at best has gone by. "Fine, which way is faster," I asked. "Love me," She said as she walked closer and closer until she was so close she could easily unbutton my shirt. Well, not easily unbutton, she was unbuttoning. "Hey, hold on, I didn't agree now did I," I said taking a step back even though she already undid them all. "Fine have it your way," she said walking away. "WAIT!" I yelled out. If it is the fastest, then I guess, I will agree," I said as I walked closer. I was onlya few centimetres away so kissing her was no problem. For me it was the feelings. I kissed her neck (by the way, this whole time, she wasn't wearing the dress). As I was about to kiss her lips, I could hear voices. Familiar ones. I grabbed my jacket and put it on properly. I ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I could just hear them. Till I stood there exhausted with Oz, and only Oz standing in front of me. "Are you Oz, or are you Jack?" I didn't know because he looked just like Jack. "It's me Gil, its Oz," He said smiling. I ran and hugged him. I looked at him and kissed him on the lips. "Oz, I've missed you," I said in between kisses. He looks at me. "I've missed you more. It's been 15 years since you left," He said tripping me to the ground. "Now it's punishment time," He said evilly in my ear. He looked at me and kissed me. He slid is hand into my pants and grabbed my crouch. I let out a moan. "Told you," he said with a grin. "So B-Rabbit, you're back," Alyss said as she walked over. "So you two really are a couple then," Alyss said with an evil grin. "You know B-Rabbit, Gil nearly had sex with me if it wasn't for your voice," She said. "I know Gil would never do that," Oz said looking back down at me and kissing my neck. He started to suck one area so much it gave me a hickey. "Gil, let's go, I'm taking you home," Oz said getting up. "No I can't," I said getting up and stepping back. "I am becoming the new Will of the Abyss," I said as I walked over to Alyss. Grinning, Alyss walked closer to me. "Gil why?" Oz asked. "Alyss is dying. I would imagine on the other side, Alice is sick," I said. "How did you know?" Oz said frightened. "Alyss and Alice are twins. Two in the one, if one is sick, so is the other. If one is dying, the other will too," I said. "The will is dying and the Will needs someone to take over," I said. "Well, Gil, to become the next will, you must love me," She said grinning. "I'm sorry Oz," I said looking at Oz once more before looking at the Will. I pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. I could feel it. All the power of the Will was flowing into me. So much power. I dropped to the floor and fell unconscious. "GIL!" Oz ran over and picked me up. "What did you do?" He asked Alyss. "I just simply transferred all my powers to him," Alyss said. "Now, I can be with my sister in the final moments," Alyss said with tears in her eyes. "In our conscious. We can meet each other, and that is where we will be for our last moments. "Fine, If Gil is now the Will, I will stay here, as a devoted chain, just like how chesire was devoted to you," Oz said. As they stood in the room of the Wills. The two could see that it was changing. "So this is how Gil likes it," Alyss said. "This is!" Oz yelled. As he looked around, he saw that old apartment, that 'Raven' took him to after he came out of the abyss. Even all the rooms where there. "It's my time to leave," Alyss said as her body started to fade. I woke up after Alyss disappeared. "Oz, why are you still here?" I asked. "I shall be your chain," Oz said as he helped me up. "It's just you and me in here," Oz said looking at me. I took his hand and led him to my bedroom. I made him sit on the edge while I unbuttoned his shirt. "You know Gil, here in the abyss, our roles have changed. I now serve you," Oz said with a smile. "Never Oz, you will always be my master. I promised you that," I said as I took his shirt of. I pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him. Letting him unbutton my shirt, I kissed his neck over and over. When my shirt fell of, I grabbed his body and where his heart would be, I kissed it over and over, giving him a hickey. "Tonight, I will be the one to take the lead in this forbidden play," I said as I unzipped Oz's pants. Kissing up his leg and licking his waist. "Gil," Oz moaned. I slid my hands through his hair. "I love you Oz," I said over and over again.

A/N: Hey guys, well that's chapter 3. I know, its lemony but whatever. It's a fan fiction. It's not like this would ever happen in Pandora hearts. Anyway, chapter 4, coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I kissed Oz's arm and licked his fingers covering them in my saliva. As I grabbed his and with mine, we locked our fingers together. I kissed up and down the other arm unzipping my pants, letting them fall to the floor. I moved us more to the centre of the bed where I had Oz pinned. Unexpectedly, Oz flipped us over. "It's just as you said, I will always be your master, even in here, so I will be taking the lead role in this forbidden play now," He said. Oz now kissing all up my bare chest ran his free hand down my leg. "It's only you and me in here," Oz said. "I want to hear you cry out," Oz said as he moved his hand to my crouch grabbing it harder than he ever has. "OZ," I yelled. "MORE!" I said even louder, I was in bliss. In this whole world mas my love and I. Nothing can stop us. His hand slowly crept my and found a place on my chest, while the other hand found a place caressing my lips. Oz slowly licked my lips before kissing it. Upon opening my mouth, Oz jammed his tongue in my mouth. "Mmmm, mmmm" came from the both of us as we held each other. Our two warm bodies was the only thing we could feel. The touch of each other's hands touching places only lovers was touch was exciting me even more. When I finally could, I ran my lips from Oz's left nipple all the way down to his right knee kissing it. After a long night of being in each other's arms, Oz had fallen asleep. He was still holding onto me, so I kissed him one more time before I went to sleep. When I woke up, I found Oz laying there awake slowly caressing my side. Our hug we had been in all night tightened. "Good morning," I said as I kissed him. "Morning," he said kissing me back. I got out of bed and pulled some pants on. "What did you want for breakfast?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "You," he answered. "Alright, I'll make some pancakes," I said trying to ignore the comment that made me go bright red. When I had a nice big plate full, I took them over to the table. "OZ, breakfast," I said as I pulled out my chair. "Don't want any," I heard him say back. "Come on Oz," I yelled. "Only if Gil feeds them to me," He said walking out of my room. "Fine," I said. I picked up the plate and took it over to the lounge. Oz sat down next to me. I took some of a pancake, putting it in my mouth, leaning in close to Oz, he bit it right out, purposely bitting my lip. Our whole breakfast was like that. He started to slowly stroke my check. "You're a good cook you know," Oz said as we sat hugging each other on the couch. Even though my pants were on, Oz grabbed my crouch making me moan. "You love hurting me like that don't you," I said before getting up. "Of course" he smiled. Because Gil is most cute when everything, including pain, is revolved around me," O z said with such an innocent smile. As we both stood up, the door flew open. There stood my little brother Vincent. "VINCE!" I shouted, "why are you here?" I asked. "To bring you back Nii-san," He said with a smile. "No, I am the new Will, besides, I'm happy living here with Oz," I said as I grabbed his waist. We looked into each other's eyes and despite Vince being there, we kissed each other. "I will not let you get into such a scandalous relationship," Vince said walking over. "To late Vince. The curtain to this forbidden play cannot be dropped. Once they have risen, the can never go down," I said as I held Oz even tighter. "Seaweed head!" I recognised that nickname far too well. "Alice, I thought you died!" Oz shouted. "Thanks Oz," Alice said not to happy about what Oz said. "My sister Alyss gave me whatever life she had left to keep me alive," Alice said looking around. Then she finally noticed how close he and I were. "Hey seaweed head, what are you doing with my man servant?" She asked seeing us holding each other waists so tight. "Can't you see Alice, Gil and I are lovers," I could see that evil side, the side of Oz I only knew coming out of him. "Why?" She asked obviously sadden by what Oz said. "It's because we love each other. We don't care if we are both guys, we just love each other," I said. Oz licked my neck in front of the two "Not here in front of them Oz," I said trying to put even if it was, 1 centimetre, distance between us now. I could see something spark in Vincents eye. "Alice, come with me," He said puling her into my bedroom and closing the door.

(after close to 4 chapters, I'm finally chaning Provs)

Vincent's Prov~

Seeing Alice sadden by what she heard, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into nii-san's room closing the door behind us. "What are you doing seaweed heads brother?" Alice asked. "Simple, now that Oz is no longer an obstruction, I can finally get close to you," I said walking steps closer to her. She backed back until she fell onto the bed. She was mine, I could finally get her. I pinned both hands above her head so she couldn't escape and my other free hand was reaching up her skirt. "Oi, stop this," She said. "No, I've always wanted to be with you like this Alice, I've always loved you," I said kissing her on the lips. Moving my hand up, it went under her shirt. I could feel her skin. Letting go of her hands, I used both of mine to caress her slender body. Not making any attempts to escape, Alice just laid there. Then she did something unexpected. She managed to get out from under me, but instead of running, she locked the door. "I finally understand now," Alice said looking at me. She didn't say anymore she just ran over to me and pushed me on the bed. Slowly, she unbuttoned my shirt while I licked her ear. "I understand now why I didn't like being around you. It's because I love you," She said in my ear. "Whenever I saw you, my heart would race and it would hurt," Alice said finally taking me shirt off. I undid her bow und took of hers. I even ended up unzipping her skirt. I unzipped my pants and I kissed her. My lips where from the stomach going up I licked the middle part of her chest and bit on a nipple making her let out a feeble 'ahh,' "Vincent, please, this is my first time," Alice whispered. For me even more reason to play with her a little more.

Oz's Prov~

From Gils room I could hear the two having sex. "Huh, what an interesting combo," I said with a shrug as Gil and I cuddled up to each other on the couch. "So what, so are we but I still love you," Gil said licking my ear and bitting it. I was blushing. Then I pushed him down. I ran my hand under his top. "I feel like playing with you more," I said evilly as I stroked his face.

A/N So yea, what a strange pairing. Even more surprises next chapter.


End file.
